Umbra permanet
by Lorelei Leroux
Summary: Teresa había querido una solución para la monotonía crónica de esos días en encierro: esperar a saltar de la cama ni bien sus cuidadores se llenaban de vino.


**Umbra permanet **

Miró la cara desfigurada por los golpes que el hombre que le había más o menos robado el corazón aquella noche, horas antes, ostentaba. Suspiró. Solía ser bastante guapo, al menos lo bastante limpio como para que aceptara bailar con él y sus caricias impúdicas en las partes más oscuras de la taberna, siempre que también le dejara probar un pedazo de su carne con los labios apretados, saborear la sangre con delicia y repetirse que valía la pena haberse escapado un rato de esa cárcel en la que lo único que había por hacer era practicar para esto con otras chicas, que no le daban mucha resistencia y se retorcían fácilmente bajo su peso. Además de las prácticas con espadas, que le resultaban aburridas e insulsas. Solo esperaba que los trámites para que obtuviera un puesto e ingresara oficialmente a la Organización se movieran pronto.

Ahora ese hombre no sería más atractivo que los viejos que la molestaban en ese sitio, bajo la excusa de convertirla en una combatiente. Realmente era una pena y casi se sentía culpable, de no ser porque le advirtió que no se metiera en la pelea, que ella podía sola con todos esos ebrios de cuarta categoría.

La monja que lo atendía (luego de sorprenderse por la audacia de la joven, al cargarlo sobre sus hombros sin hacer grandes ceremonias, preguntándole si acaso había llegado para trabajar en el campo de alguna cosecha que requiriera especial fuerza física o si acaso provenía de una familia de soldados, ninguna elucubración hacia fantasiosos orígenes nobles, puesto que la ropa que llevaba Teresa se la habían procurado un par de campesinas alegres que la encontraron vagando por las calles oscuras, confundiéndola por un momento con un atractivo muchacho desamparado) hizo muecas al coserle las heridas, sacudió la cabeza y ofreció a Teresa un vaso de jerez en la cocina, si lo deseaba, para tranquilizarse del asalto. La felicitó por tener un futuro esposo tan valiente y Teresa se rió, tratando de hacer pasar su cinismo por el mero sonrojo de una virgen. Tuvo la impresión de que no le dio buenos resultados, pero la monja tampoco le requería grandes atenciones, más bien parecía deseosa de quedarse sola en el cuarto lleno de enfermos mucho más graves.

Teresa había querido una solución para la monotonía crónica de esos días en encierro: esperar a saltar de la cama ni bien sus cuidadores se llenaban de vino y maldiciones hacia algo dejado en tierras lejanas, que en su tiempo era suave y confortable, que a sus regresos bien podía esperarlos con un vientre fofo y mil hijos ilegítimos, la colmaba de sincera adrenalina por solo unos minutos, corriendo bajo la luna como una princesa guerrera a encontrarse con su enamorado (entre dientes, con sorna, se decía que ya lo conocería esa misma noche y quizás ni gritara al verla desnuda, si estaba lo bastante ebrio y la sífilis lo había hecho no menos viril ni atractivo, pero sí indulgente con la compañía) y derribando demonios ni bien aparecían, de un golpe, un suspiro, un adiós y hasta nunca.

Teresa clavó la mirada en el delantal de la monja. Estaría blanco y muy limpio, si se quitara la sangre. Bien sabía cuán difícil podía ser. Le habrían agradado más los uniformes de la Organización si no se mancharan tan pronto. Más tarde pensaría que eso era una fea metáfora de moral deteriorada a medida que se daba paso tras paso al poner en práctica lo aprendido superficialmente. Más tarde evitaría preguntarse, cerrando los ojos como aquella vez, intentando despejarse, convencida de que la salida no era un desperdicio si se hablara de relajación: Es tu imaginación, Teresa, ¿o te haces vieja y aburrida con cada día que pasa desde que te arrancaron los colores, ya que no eras dueña de tu libertad desde el momento en que el vendedor de esclavos te tomó del cuello y te hizo ver estrellas a golpe de su porra?

Más tarde pensaría, cerrando los ojos, que ya no se atrevían a hacer más que pisarle los talones y lanzarle frases amenazantes. Más tarde no volvería a levantarse sobresaltada y a la defensiva tras oír caballos que se detenían frente a la puerta de donde se encontraba, pesados pies cubiertos con hierro y espadas desenfundadas dispuestas a hundirse en su cuello. No pediría disculpas a quienes le miraran horrorizados. Incluso ofrecería una sonrisa irónica a sus captores antes de aceptar sus nuevas órdenes. Pero no volvería a respirar tranquila entre trabajo y trabajo, en los brazos de algún joven viril, ni a usar vestidos prestados. Esa curiosidad habría tocado su fondo inútil.


End file.
